


Can I Touch Your Wings?

by Crossroads_Castiel



Series: Love, Friendship, and Feathers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunker Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: After the events of Family is More Than Blood, Dean wants to seen Castiel's wings up close. Castiel is hesitant but eventually gives in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless wing kink smut. Sorry not sorry! I couldn't find a way to fit it into my longer fic so it gets to be a one shot ;)
> 
> YES. I use the shortened version, Cass vs. Cas, since it is the canonically written way. I understand not everyone likes or wants to read fics with it spelled that way, so fair warning XD

“Can….Can I see your wings? They were..I mean….that day they were…” Dean stammers out as they lay in bed together one evening after Sam and Mary had long gone to bed. “I couldn’t look away that day, I mean. They were beautiful.” He looks wistfully at Castiel.  
Castiel smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, the crows feet around his eyes crinkling. “Dean, it gives me great pleasure to know you find my wings aesthetically pleasing. They were never one of the “flashier” wings of all the angels. Golden wings were the most envied...” Castiel laughed at Dean’s raised eyebrow. “Oh yes, even Angels can be envious of one another.”

“I dunno Cass, I feel like the black wings suit you. They match your looks, dark and mysterious.” Dean winked. 

“Thank you Dean…However I am not sure that manifesting them is a good idea…”Castiel blushed slightly and Dean sat up against the head board.

“Why not?”

“You see Dean….They are always here, just beyond your perception. I am afraid…that..well they’re too big for this room Dean.” Castiel looked away shyly.

“You’re…you’re too big huh?” Dean teased.

“Well, yes Dean. That is one problem but...” Dean had already grabbed up Castiel’s arm and was pulling him out of the room. He’d wrapped the sheet around himself and tossed the comforter to Cass to cover up and they made their way quietly, but steadily down the hall. Castiel’s argument fell flat as he didn’t want to wake the other Winchesters with his protests and he had no idea what Dean was doing.

They went deeper into the bunker than Castiel had ever been when Dean looked at the number on the door and pushed it open. He fiddled for the light switch and flipped it on, squinting in the one dim bulb that flickered a few times before it decided to stay. The room was bare except for what looked suspiciously to Castiel like shackles hanging from the wall. The room did look relatively unused to his relief. It had high ceilings and bare floors, and was devoid on anything else. 

“I..umm..found this room a while back but hadn’t shown it to anyone cause…reasons…but whatever. Will this room be big enough?” Castiel looked up at the ceiling, still clutching the comforter to his lower regions and nodded his head. 

“Yes Dean, though they may still brush the ceiling a bit at times…but uh..” Castiel turned to Dean, ready to try to reason with him. 

“Please, Cas.” Dean all but begged. He was standing there clutching a sheet around him, bare chested, and Castiel’s defenses fell.

“Very well Dean. Just…don’t touch them until I say to. They are very….sensitive.” Castiel bit his lip and closed his eyes, allowing his wings into view. It was like watching someone paint them into existence as they came into focus. They were the jet black that Dean remembered from the battle and the feather he kept in his drawer but nothing could prepare him for seeing them like this, in the dim light of this dismal room. They swallowed up the room with their size, and as Castiel had said, brushed the ceiling at their highest point. They rustled every once in a while like they had a mind separate from the angel standing before him…who was looking so fucking amazing. Dean’s pupils dilated as he saw his Angel, still clutching that damn comforter like a security blanket, his face a mask of insecurity. Dean reached out as if to touch Cass’ wings and they quickly snapped to Castiel’s side.

“I’m..I’m sorry! I just wanted to touch…” Dean retracted his hand, looking hurt.

“Oh Dean I’m sorry! I tried to tell you…You see, no one else has ever touched my wings before or after they were healed. They are a very intimate part of an Angel. Letting just anyone touch them would be like you letting just anyone run their fingers through your hair. I...don’t mind. I just have never experienced it. Here, try again.” Castiel wanted to soothe Dean’s feelings, so he stretched a wing out toward his lover tentatively. 

Dean’s fingers ached to touch them and he slid his hand down the soft expanse of feathers. He felt Castiel shiver beside him and he looked over as he did it again. Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head. Oh.

“Oh…kind of sensitive huh?” Dean smirked, licking his lips. Dean chose one feather and ran his finger along the sides of it. Castiel arched his back and closed his eyes, dropping the comforter he had been clutching to the floor. 

“Dean…you have no idea how good that feels.” Castiel said as he opened his eyes. Shit, he looked practically drunk, Dean observed with a devilish smile playing on his lips.  
“Hmm. I can tell babe. Here, let me look at them from the back.” Castiel watched Dean like he was something to fear. 

“Dean I know that look…” Castiel tilted his head and gave him a warning look as Dean rounded on him and ran his hands through both Cass’ wings with more force, feeling the feathers ripple under his fingertips. “Ohhh shit.” Castiel hit his knees, his wings trembling behind him in a spasm of pleasure. Dean went down on his knees as Castiel did, hands finding their way to the arches of them. He gripped them gently and Castiel went down on all fours. 

“Dean….” Castiel croaked out. He sounded like he was drowning, and Chuck help if Dean was supposed to save him. Dean looked down at his ever growing dick and whimpered. He had not thought this through and had left the lube in the bedroom. Fuck. He rutted up against Cass, the sheet he had wrapped in long forgotten. As he rutted he slid his strong hands from Castiel’s wing arch to the end of his base feathers. Hell, he’d get an anatomy lesson about them on another day. All he knew now was that Castiel reaaaally liked having them touched, and who was he to deny his Angel anything? As he ran his hands through, Castiel let out a loud, harsh moan. 

“Dean, please!” Castiel moaned out as he ran one hand through again, stroking his own cock to the music of Castiel’s moans.

“Please what Angel?” Dean asked, wanting to hear him say it. He draped himself over Castiel’s back and let him feel his hardness pressed against his ass. Dean loved the sensation of the feathers around him. It was hypnotic, surreal, and very much one of the most erotic sensations he had ever felt. 

“Please…please Dean. Fuck me while you touch my wings. Need it, please!” Castiel, his Angel of the Lord was begging. He knew that Dean would do just about anything when he begged like that. Dean was panting behind him, self-control flying out the window on the wings of Castiel’s horniness.

“Shit Cass, yes. Problem though…I left the lube,” Dean mumbled, frustrated. Castiel growled out a curse word in Enochian he had taught Dean. It was very vulgar. Dean found himself face first on the concrete floor, hissing as the cold touched his naked front, when the flutter of wings told him Cass was back. Dean flipped over on his back. Damn. A black-winged naked Angel with eyes like the damned ocean was standing above him, tossing him a bottle of lube. Fuck. His life was awesome. 

“Your wings are the best thing to happen to me since…” Dean trailed off, scrambling up off the floor.

“Since me?” Castiel winked before settling on his knees. He grabbed Dean and yanked him up against his chest, encircling his wings around him. It blocked out much of the light as they kissed urgently. 

“Yeah...pretty much. Damn it. Love your wings. They’re so….you.” Dean reached out and again ran his hand through them, causing Castiel to throw his head back, his wings arching behind him again, releasing Dean from their encirclement.

“Dean Winchester, if you do not do your service to me and fuck me whilst touching my wings, I will smite you down.” Castiel’s eyes glowed a soft blue but his mouth smirked in a naughty smile. 

Dean scrambled and tried to flip Castiel around but those wings he loved so much got a bit in the way. Castiel laughed, that gravelly dark laugh he got when he was dangerously horny. Dean knew it well. Cass pushed Dean back a bit, snapped his wings to his side, and then turned around. He checked to make sure Dean was out of his wingspan then he stretched them out as he got on all fours in front of Dean. 

Dean had to take a steadying breath and he thought he was a damned lucky man as he put a bit of lube on his fingers and pushed the first finger into Cass. Castiel shivered and pushed against Dean’s finger. He was always the easier one to prep of the two. He was thankful that Castiel had such patience because Dean did not. He gave Castiel just another minute as he slid his finger in and out, stretching him. He held off touching Cass’ wings or his own dick yet, knowing neither man would last if he did.  
Patience running thin, Dean slid two fingers in, feeling for the prostate and watching as Castiel’s wings moved as he did. When Castiel shuddered, so did his wings. It was completely mesmerizing. Dean wasn’t going to get to the good part if he didn’t hurry up but he kept getting distracted. Between Cass moaning into his fingers and the wings…his cock was straining already. He couldn’t wait any longer. Dean lubed up his cock and pulled away his fingers, Cass whimpered…He fucking whimpered. Dean put his tip at Castiel’s lubed hole and pushed in more forcefully than he normally would. Castiel bucked forward and his wings jolted. 

“Sorry babe..sorry!” Dean whispered frantically, automatically moving his hands to console and slid his hands through Castiel’s wings instinctually. Castiel cried out, rocking back on Dean’s dick. Dean’s thoughts went out the window then. He gripped Castiel by the hip with his left hand and ran his fingers of his right hand through Cass’ right wing and began pumping hard into his Angel. 

Castiel was choking out words in Enochian and several other languages Dean was sure were dead. He encouraged Cass to ride himself back on Dean’s cock then he let go of Castiel’s hip so he could grip the wing area right behind Castiel’s shoulders. They were both lost in the sensation of it all. It was a blur of feathers, curse words, moans, and the sound of their two bodies joining together. They rutted together like animals until Dean moved his hand to the base of Castiel’s wings and gripped hard. Castiel came hard with Dean’s name on his lips. As Dean felt Cass come and his hole tighten and milk him, he tumbled over that blissful edge and came, all heat and moaning, into his lover. He collapsed onto his Angel, who had collapsed upon the floor as well. The face full of feathers made Dean smile even as he was coming down from the adrenaline. 

“I would like to request we do that again, and soon.” Castiel said, his voice muffled somewhat beneath his wings.

“If you insist Cass…” Dean smiled, blowing a small dislodged feather off his face.

“And I’ve got some other ideas for the use of this antiquated room….” Castiel said, not seeing the raised eyebrow from Dean as he looked back at the wall shackles and swallowed hard.

“I’m listening….”


End file.
